


wardrobe memories

by watergator



Series: tumblr prompts [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: “you look pretty hot in plaid.”





	wardrobe memories

His wardrobe is… empty. In fact, half the apartment is empty. Most of it is already packed away in boxes and the other half is already scattered around the house on the other side of town.

The house. Just thinking about the house is what causes butterflies to erupt in his stomach.

It feels surreal to think they’ve made it this far, that they now have their own home, and that soon, pretty damn soon, renting will be a thing of the past and they’ll finally have a place to call theirs.

But for now, Phil needs to actually find something to wear. And as much as he wouldn’t mind walking around the place naked, being the slight exhibitionist that he is, he knows that Dan’s mum probably wouldn’t appreciate it as much.

Karen is up from Reading to help them with the last few bits; their families had been taking it in turns to come over and lend a hand, and today Dan had roped his mother into coming over and packing away their kitchen.

Phil can hear them talking just on the other side of the wall, where he’s still stood looking into his messy closet.

All his good clothes got packed away by Dan’s nana yesterday, shipped off and ready to meet them at the house.

He digs through the bottom where a bunch of old clothes lie and pulls one out, crumpled and old smelling.

It’s one of his old shirts, but it’ll do for now.

He pushes his hair up off his face and heads out the kitchen where he meets Dan and Karen who are wrapping up their mugs in newspaper.

“He tells me you’re the one to blame for these billions of coffee mugs,” Karen greets him as he walks into the room, waving around a Sonic mug.

Phil chuckles and looks at Dan sat on the floor beside her.

“Dan enables me. Blame him,” he says as he walks past them to grab the stack of plates off the counter.

When he sits down he notices Dan looking at him.

“What?” Phil asks, grabbing a handful of paper to wrap around the plate. It’s a messy job but Dan doesn’t notice is.

“Nice shirt,” Dan says, quirking a brow.

Phil automatically looks down at his shirt and back at Dan again, a smirk on his face.

“Remind you of the good ol’ days, hm?” Phil teases with a grin, placing the plate into the bo beside him.

Dan hums, looking down at the Disney World mug in his hand before looking up again.

“Uh huh,” he nods, “You look pretty hot in plaid,” he grins. “Always have.”

Phil is suddenly very aware of Karen sat beside them both who gives a groan of disgust and gets up off the floor with a crack of her knees. 

“Disgusting boys,” she mutters as Dan laughs to himself. Phil feels his face flush hot with embarrassment.

She leaves the room in search for more paper which leaves Phil the perfect opportunity to lean forward and swat Dan hard on the arm.

He only giggles more.

“What?” He laughs. “It’s true. You know that 2009 Phil was irresistible,” he says, giving Phil a horrendous wink.

Phil can’t help the smile that appears on his face as he carries on wrapping up plates, shaking his head with a grin.

“Horrible boy,” he mutters under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
